Super Secret Crisis War!
Super Secret Crisis War is a 6-issue comic miniseries published by IDW Publishing. The series will involve a crossover between five Cartoon Network series: Ben 10, The Powerpuff Girls, Dexter's Laboratory, Ed, Edd n Eddy, and Samurai Jack. It is scheduled to be released in the summer of 2014. Summary Synopsis The evil demon Aku (Samurai Jack) has created the "League of Extraordinary Villains", composed by malevolent villains from different universes of Cartoon Network. When his evil robots begin to make an appearance in different worlds, heroes from The Powerpuff Girls, Ben 10, Dexter's Laboratory, Ed, Edd and Eddy and Samurai Jack team up to stop the evil plan of the "League of Extraordinary Villains". Relationship with The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy Although "The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy" is not a major series involved in the crossover, it has been confirmed to be present as the protagonist series of parallel chapter by Kate Leth to be included in the third edition, on sale in August. After one of Aku's robots ends up merged with one of Vilgax's robots due to a malfunction, it lands at Endsville Elementary School in Endsville. Billy and Mandy are interested in the robot (Billy wants to keep it, while Mandy wants to get rid of it), while Grim is merely confused by its existence. As the robot starts causing havoc, the protagonists must end the chaos in their world. Characters Samurai Jack *Jack *Aku *Ultra-Robots Ben 10: Omniverse *Ben Tennyson **Ball Weevil **Astrodactyl **Kickin Hawk **Feedback **Bloxx **Four Arms *Vilgax *Computron's Minions Dexter's Laboratory *Dexter *Mandark Powerpuff Girls *Blossom *Bubbles *Buttercup *Mojo Jojo *Dynamo *Talking Dog (makes a cameo on a ballroom) Ed, Edd, n' Eddy *Ed *Edd *Eddy Johnny Bravo *Johnny Bravo Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy *Grim *Billy *Mandy *Eleanor Butterbean Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends *Mac *Bloo *Eduardo *Wilt *Coco *Cheese Cow and Chicken *Cow *Chicken *Red Guy Codename: Kids Next Door *Numbuh 1 *Numbuh 2 *Numbuh 3 *Numbuh 4 *Numbuh 5 Trivia *"The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy" is one of the five one-shot tie-in issues. Follow with "Johnny Bravo" (July, by Erik Burnham), "Fosters Home for Imaginary Friends" (September, by Ivan Cohen), "Cow and Chicken" (October, by Jim Zub) and "Codename: Kids Next Door" (November, by Scott Peterson). *The comic refers to the comic book sagas focusing on war as a crossover Crisis on Infinite Earths (DC Comics) or Secret Wars (Marvel Comics). * Mandy smiles twice, first at the intro, later before she tells Grim to make her a sandwich. Gallery Covers Super Secret Crisis War one shot connect.jpg |Subscription Cover Art by Ethen Beavers SSCW short .jpg|Retailer Incentive Cover Art by Maxwell Atoms SSCW Grim.jpg|Don’t Fear the Reaper! Tumblr n68lhzkrmL1rrudwao1 1280.jpg Tumblr n707rkfQb91rrudwao1 1280.png.jpg Comic Images 4032357-sscw grimm-pr-page-004.jpg|Shot #1 Page 1 4032358-sscw grimm-pr-page-005.jpg|Shot #1 Page 2 4032359-sscw grimm-pr-page-006.jpg|Shot #1 Page 3 4032360-sscw grimm-pr-page-007.jpg|Shot #1 Page 4 4032361-sscw grimm-pr-page-008.jpg|Shot #1 Page 5 References *Information about the series *Information about one-shots connected to the series es:Super Secret Crisis War! Category:Crossovers Category:Comics